


Альфа-романтик? Не может быть...

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chanslash, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз свыкся с тем, что главное место в его жизни занимает не брюнетка с длинными ногами, или не красивая блонди с грудью третьего размера, и не Лидия Мартин. Он свыкся,что его любовью является суровый альфа-самец, оборотень Дерек Хейл, а еще Стайлзу охота романтики. Ну, прям, сильно охота...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кто кого решил озадачить...

\- Я вот тут подумал…, - игнорируя вздернутые к верху темные брови альфы, Стайлз невозмутимо отгрыз солидный кусок от красного наливного яблока. – В наших отношениях чего-то не хватает…  
Дерек сначала попытался принудить брови вернуться в исходное положение, затем из последних сил сдержал улыбку. Чашка, доверху наполненная любимым Дереком эспрессо, медленно отъехала в сторону, к краю стола. Оборотень небрежно откинулся на спинку стула, сложив сильные руки на груди.  
Что же на уме у маленького проныры…  
\- Интересно, чего же? – уголок губ все же дернулся, лишь намекая на отголосок улыбки. Дерек старался выглядеть серьезным, но это давалось с трудом. Особенно, когда рядом находился Стайлз. Особенно, когда Стайлз был озадачен и серьезен. А серьезный Стилински – это повод для беспокойства.  
\- Ну… Как сказать…, - бледная рука взметнулась почесать темноволосую макушку. Дерек нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
\- Как есть, Стайлз. Но знай – терпение у меня не бесконечное.   
\- Ладно. Дай с мыслями собраться, чувак, - несколько самых долгих в жизни Дерека секунд тянулись тягуче, словно жвачка. Тишину кухни нарушал лишь хруст спелого сочного яблока. Мальчишка напрягал извилины в волнующем его вопросе – как же сказать бойфренду, своему парню, черт, спутнику жизни, кем он там еще был… В общем такому, как Дерек Хейл, что в их отношениях не хватает…  
\- Романтики, - Дерек едва пригубил кофе, как содержимое само вылетело изо рта. Альфа закашлялся. – Дерек, ты что? Поперхнулся?  
\- Что ты сказал? Повтори…, - удивленный, обескураженный, немного растерянный Дерек не отрываясь смотрел в глаза смущенному пареньку. Прямо в его карамельно-карие большие глаза. Такие родные, такие близкие…  
\- Я сказал – Дерек, ты что, поперхнулся? Я ни разу не ви…  
\- Не это, черт! Повтори слово на букву «Р», Стайлз!  
\- А-а-а… Романтика… Нам не хватает романтики. Ну, ты – такой супербрутальный, альфистый. У нас всегда экстрим и все такое, сам посуди… Оборотни, канема, охотники, свихнувшийся дед девушки лучшего друга – скучать не приходится, - Стайлз невесело усмехнулся, потянувшись зубами к уцелевшей стороне яблока, так мешавшего их разговору.  
Дерек сделал резкий выпад рукой, отнял у подростка злополучный огрызок и отшвырнул его в сторону, идеально попав в мусорное ведро.  
\- Эй! Ты чего?! Это моё…  
\- Стайлз…, - перебил поток ненужных возмущений альфа, сверкнув алым блеском в сузившихся глазах. В совокупности с привычной небритостью, хмурый суровый вид Дерека как всегда произвел на подростка двоякое впечатление.  
Одновременный прилив острого возбуждения приправленного страхом и почти благоговейный трепет перед более совершенным, как считал Стайлз, созданием.  
\- Продолжай, - спокойно напомнил оборотень, с удовольствием наблюдая за сменой эмоций на любимом лице мальчишки. Стайлз вздохнул, в точности копируя вздох Дерека несколькими минутами ранее. Подросток конечно держался. Зрительный контакт не разрывал, прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, не дрожал и не выпаливал слова скороговоркой. Только предательский румянец, будто насмехаясь над смелостью подростка, медленно расползался по гладким, не знавшим бритвы, щекам, достигая самых кончиков ушей. Те заалели покруче альфистых глаз в период обращения.   
«Стайлз такой милый. Даже и не представляет, как ему идет смущаться…» - подумал Дерек, но ничего не сказал, пожалел парнишку, только продолжил выжидательно буравить его взглядом.  
\- Ох, блин… ладно. Сам завел эту тему, мне и расхлебывать. В общем в моей короткой, но слишком бурной жизни сплошной адреналин, ни дня без тишины и спокойствия, даже… ну…, короче…  
\- Стайлз!  
\- …Да все, все! Понял – продолжать. В общем, даже… кхм…, секс у нас экстремальный, бурный, весь из себя страстный, в твоем стиле. Я не жалуюсь, мне по-кайфу, просто хочется чем-то разнообразить наши бурные дни и ночи. Если ты не против, конечно. Я вот тут про ролевые игры читал, да и в нете кое-что нашел, короче…  
\- Я понял, Стайлз. Романтики значит захотел…, - Дерек лениво оттолкнулся от стула, перегнулся через стол, уперевшись ладонями в гладкую поверхность дерева по обе стороны от Стайлза, скользнул взглядом по лицу подростка, остановившись на вкусных, притягательных губах. Стайлз сглотнул. Его сердце сейчас колотилось, как сумасшедшее, готовясь прорваться сквозь толщу костей и плоти навстречу Дереку. Кончик розового языка на мгновение выглянул изо рта, нервно облизал сухие губы и проворно нырнул обратно, вызвав усмешку у альфы. Его лицо, красивое и жесткое одновременно, находилось в такой опасной близости, что Стайлз испугался. Испугался, что опять не сдержится, что поддастся искусным чарам хитрого волка, покорится его воле, запутается в нем, пропадет, сгинет, окунется с головой, купаясь в его властности, отдавая ему свою покорность.  
\- Захотел…, - слишком хрипло, слишком несмело прозвучал голос Стайлза. Слишком дрожаще…  
Альфа медленно, едва касаясь тонкой кожи мальчика, провел носом по его пунцовой щеке, спускаясь чуть ниже, к чувствительной выемке между шеей и ухом. Стайлз замер, судорожно вцепился побелевшими пальцами в край столешницы. Казалось, он не дышал…  
\- Чтобы жить, человеку необходим кислород, - теплое дыхание невидимым перышком пощекотало кожу, вызвав тем самым целый табун мурашек, промаршировавших километры по позвоночнику Стайлза, от затылка до копчика, огибая поясницу и разжигая настоящий пожар в области паха.   
\- Ч-что…? – буквы, не то, что слова, давались с великим трудом, будто Стилински без умолку тараторил несколько дней подряд. Во рту пересохло, язык распух, в голове туманом заволокло все мысли. Стайлз словно плыл по течению – не спешно, приятно качает, думать не хочется…  
\- Дыши, Стилински. Не то – умрешь, - выдохнул в самое ухо Дерек, прикусив клыком нежную мочку.  
\- Ч-чеееерт!!! – стон вытолкнулся из груди, глаза крепко зажмурились от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Стайлз захлебнулся потребностью в дыхании и диким, первобытным желанием, которое будил в нем альфа. Пальцы все еще вжимались до хруста костяшек в деревянную поверхность стола, сердце билось о ребра. Дико, сильно, больно. Стайлзу хотелось… Хотелось стащить ставшие вдруг ненавистными тряпки с тела, впиться в дерековы твердые, но умеющие дарить нежность и ласку губы, сдаться умелым рукам, иногда вытворяющим такое…  
Альфа чувствовал, как Стайлза прошила мелкая дрожь, ощущал биение его сердца, и острее всего он ощущал запах его возбуждения. И даже хоть веки подростка были сомкнуты, Дерек знал, что под ними прячется размытый, расфокусированный, затуманенный взгляд.  
Нехотя отстранившись от Стилински, оборотень обхватил пальцами чашку с бодрящим ароматным напитком. И в отличие от него, Дерека, уже остывшим. Поспешный глоток, тихий разочарованный вздох Стайлза, огромные, на пол лица глазищи, взирающие на желанного альфу с вожделением, немного потерянный взгляд.   
\- Тебе пора в школу, - чертовы джинсы натирают самое ценное, давят грубыми швами, напряженный орган мешает ходьбе.   
«Спокойно, Дерек… Не сейчас, не думай…»  
Стайлз стряхнул с себя остатки наваждения, и непонимающе уставился на альфу.  
\- Ну, Дерееек! Можно же на часик опоздать…  
\- Ты же хотел романтики, Стайлз…, - многозначительно улыбнулся Дерек, сполоснул чашку от кофейной гущи, стекающей по тонким фарфоровым стенкам. – Потерпи до вечера.  
\- А что будет вечером? – встрепенулся Стайлз, по-детски наивно глядя на альфу. Такой доверчивый, непосредственный, милый ягненочек. Вкусный, сладкий, потрясающе пахнущий яблоком, выпитым чуть ранее молоком, и немного, самую малость, аддераллом. Улыбка Дерека стала еще шире, загадочней, вгоняя подростка в ступор, вынуждая его бурчать себе под нос про «оборотней-которых-хрен-поймешь-ну-их-всех».  
\- А ты дождись. Если не умрешь от жуткого нетерпения, то, возможно, узнаешь, - подмигнул Хейл мальчишке, подхватил черную кожаную куртку со спинки стула и покинул кухню, оставив ошарашенного, заинтригованного Стайлза ерзать на стуле от неудовлетворенного возбуждения, любопытства и раздражения на себя самого. 


	2. Все динамят Стайлза Стилински.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - широко улыбнулась парню Мелисса МакКол, прижимая к белоснежному халату несколько пухлых синих папок. - Пришел на очередной осмотр?  
\- И вам привет, миссис МакКол. Ежегодный медосмотр... Сами знаете. Опять назначат таблетки, наверняка массаж... Ничего интересного, все как обычно, - поморщился Стилински, сидя на скамье возле кабинета своего нового участкового врача. Он волновался. Боялся, что отправят к проктологу, а тот... Обнаружит, что семнадцатилетний школьник, ну, в общем, не девственник. Вдруг начнет задавать глупые, ненужные вопросы, а он, Стайлз, понятия не имеет, что сказать, и как сказать уважаемому доктору, о том, что его, Стайлза, девочки не интересуют.  
\- Стайлз, от тебя на километр несет волнением, перестань. Я знаю, что ты привык к мистеру Андерсу, но доктор Хеввил отличный врач и знает свое дело. К тому же он специализируется именно на подростках, что не мало важно. А кстати, где Скотт? Он всегда тебя сопровождал, для моральной поддержки.  
\- Пффф... У Скотта в голове сплошные тараканы, миссис МакКол, вы же лучше всех знаете своего сына. Разве похоже, что он сможет сейчас поддержать в столь трудную для меня минуту? Сомневаюсь, миссис МакКол. Элиссон..., - протянул Стайлз, подобрал колени, обхватив их руками, стукнулся затылком о стену и устало вздохнул. - В этом все и дело, а теперь, если вы меня извините, я бы предпочел доживать остаток минут в горестных раздумьях.  
\- Ну, ладно, удачи тебе. С горестными раздумьями, что бы это не означало, - озадаченно взглянула на поникшего парнишку Мелисса, и, прижимая тяжелые папки к груди, удалилась в сторону регистратуры.  
  
«И вот настал твой чаааас» - пропел злорадный чертик в голове, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась, покачивая темно-зелеными жалюзи на толстом стекле, выпуская в залитый светом коридор отделения щуплого долговязого подростка.  
Многострадальное сердце Стилински с гулким грохотом рухнуло в пятки. Да, да — именно туда, потому что школьник, занимаясь не особо положительным самовнушением вот уже двадцать минут, абсолютно не чувствовал привычное биение пульса. Словно он умер и попал в ад.  
Стилински опустил ватные ноги на пол и усилием воли заставил себя не удрать куда подальше, да хоть в лес, а шагнуть в кабинет.  
  
\- Здравствуйте мистер... Стилински, - доктор медицинских наук, профессор Максимиллиан Хеввил поправил очки на крупном носу, с интересом изучая амбулаторную карту подростка.   
\- Можно просто - Стайлз, - школьник сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону невысокого, пожилого врача, вроде бы не страшного, довольно таки доброжелательно смотрящего на настороженного паренька.  
\- Отлично, Стайлз. Зовут меня — мистер Хеввил, теперь я твой лечащий врач, так что, надеюсь, сработаемся... Ты присаживайся. И не бойся, я не кусаюсь, - усмехнулся доктор Хеввил, наблюдая за неловкими, слишком нервными попытками Стайлза, пристроить тяжелый, набитый учебниками, рюкзак и пристроиться самому на самом краюшке черного стула с мягким, слегка шершавым сиденьем. Стилински усмехнулся в ответ, а на языке так и вертелась колкая шпилька на кусачую тему. Ох, если бы только доктор Хеввил знал, с чем и кем практически каждый божий день приходится сталкиваться Стайлзу Стилински, взять хотя бы зубастого Дерека Хейла...   
Чертов рюкзак грудой камней шлепнулся на пол возле ног Стилински.   
Кстати, о Хейле... Этот невозмутимый альфа, после утреннего разговора даже не позвонил. На звонки не отвечал, смски не читал, соответственно к врачу со Стайлзом не пошел, чертов кидала, а ведь школьнику так важна малейшая поддержка, особенно со стороны Дерека. А Стайлзу было невтерпеж... Ох, как невтерпеж! Оставив мальчишку в приподнятом во всех смыслах слова состоянии, Хейл укатил на черном камаро в неизвестном направлении, якобы по делам. Где он — стая не знала, или не хотела говорить, вот Стайлз и мучился, ведь до вечера оставалось еще уйма времени. А раз Дерек сказал «потерпи до вечера», это означало именно «до вечера», а не днем, после полдника, или до наступления темноты.  
\- Разденься до джинсов.  
«У всех вечер — понятие невероятно растяжимое» - вздохнул вот уже который раз за день парень, стягивая через голову серую с черными рукавами футболку.   
Когда кожи коснулся холодный металл фонендоскопа Стайлз немного поежился.  
\- Дыши глубоко, Стайлз.  
\- Дышу, дышу..., - с усердным сопением втягивая носом воздух, пробормотал подросток, предаваясь размышлениям о том, что сказать шерифу Стилински, если тот узнает о том, что его единственный сын — гей и встречается с альфа-оборотнем.  
  
*****  
\- Как это ты не придешь на тренировку по лакроссу? - прошипел Скотт, слишком нервный после расставания с Элиссон, чтобы адекватно принимать подобные заявления от лучшего друга. Стайлз фыркнул, захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и повернулся к МакКолу, пропуская мимо ушей колкость Айзека по поводу очередного свидания Стилински с альфой. Поблизости, в душевой, шумела вода, слышались всплески, громкие смешки разносились по всей раздевалке, которая являлась святой обителью мужской половины школьников.  
\- У меня массаж, чувак. Сегодня первый сеанс, я не могу пропустить, потому что профилактический курс массажа мне нужно проводить каждый год, а я умудрился пропустить гребаные двадцать сеансов прошлым летом, теперь мне не отвертеться. Никак. Ты уж пойми, друг.  
\- Флинсток будет не в восторге... А ты не можешь перенести сеанс на более позднее время?  
\- Увы, все расписано, я уже просил, - Стайлз облачился поверх спортивной футболки в клетчатую толстовку с глубоким капюшоном. Сунув ладонь в задний карман синих джинсов, Стайлз извлек на волю мобильник. - Чертов волчара... Где его лохматый зад носит?  
Тихое бурчание скорей предназначалось самому себе, а телефон ответил гробовым молчанием, как и в течение всего долбанного дня.  
  
Сухие листья и ветки натужно заскрипели под ребристыми подошвами ботинок, когда Стилински вывалился из джипа, раздраженно ударил мыском обуви по проколотому колесу и плавно опустился вниз, скользя спиной по гладкому боку автомобиля, прямо на опавшую рыжую листву.  
\- Чертова шина... чертов день, гребанный альфа..., - Стайлз стискивал в руках телефон с такой силой, что мог бы раскрошить его в пыль, если бы был оборотнем. Но Стайлз оборотнем не являлся...  
\- Дерек, твою, блин, на хер! Где тебя носит? Ты знаешь, кто? Ты — комок шерсти, блохастый волчара, только появись на моих глазах, я уж из тебя точно шубу сошью. И подарю Лидии Мартин на День благодарения!...., - Стайлз больше не мог выносить исходящее от мобильника молчание. Сидя на стылой земле, холод которой не мог скрыть даже настил из листьев и чахлой травы, злобно провожая взглядом изредка проезжающие мимо автомобили, Стайлз решил сделать то, что не решался в принципе делать никогда.  
Он решил выплеснуть тонкой карманной технике, тупой машине, бездушному аппарату, задолбавшему весь день молчать, весь негатив, скопившийся за долгие, долгие месяцы.  
Только вот адресата он изволил выбрать самого опасного. Самого хмурого, клыкастого, и невероятно не предсказуемого психа-оборотня, тяга к которому не поддавалась никакому логическому объяснению.  
\- ...А мясо твое буду поглощать с картофельным пюре и помидорами на ужин в течении многих дней,потому что ты большой, и мышц у тебя много, только сомневаюсь, что ты будешь вкусный, Хейл. Скорей ты окажешься жестче консервной банки из под тунца. Что? Твоя стая за тебя отомстит? Да мне плевать! - подросток не мог остановится, его несло с такой скоростью, что мысли путались, а слова слетали с языка молниеносно, выговаривая голосовой почте альфы весь запас того, что никак не довелось высказать ранее. А ведь ему всего навсего хотелось романтики. Нежностей, ну хоть чуть-чуть! Самую малость, разве он многого просит?  
Стайлз считал, что — нет.   
И вместо этого - полное динамо от бойфренда.   
Ветер захолодил кончик носа, скользнул за шиворот куртки и настырно пополз по спине, Стайлз поплотней запахнул одежду. Не хватало еще простудиться.  
\- Чертов Хейл! Гребанный динамщик! - сквозь зубы процедил школьник, окоченевшими пальцами набирая номер отца.


	3. Да кому она нужна? Эта романтика? Будь она неладна...

К массажному кабинету Стайлз успел как раз вовремя. Бежал со всех ног, а все потому, что любимый джип простаивал остаток дня в автомастерской, а сам Стайлз едва не проспал.  
Короткие волосы взъерошены, припухшие веки натерты (кто же знал, что он, Стайлз, вырубится, выполняя домашку по физике?), только в молочно-шоколадных глазах горел все то же нетерпеливый огонек. Ведь уже почти вечер — семнадцать часов, тридцать минут. Каждая четверть часа приближала гиперактивного мальчишку,совершенно не обладающего достаточным терпением, и абсолютно не умеющего ждать, к заветному ВЕЧЕРУ.  
А вот теперь Стайлз жалел... Жалел о сказанных в пылу гнева словах, зная, что они обязательно дойдут до адресата, когда тот соизволит прослушать множество оставленных подростком нелицеприятных сообщений. Но слово, как говорится — не воробей. Вылетит — не поймаешь. И Стайлзу приходилось смиренно ждать наступления долгожданного вечера, мучаясь теперь не только от любопытства, что же такого романтического уготовил парню Дерек, но и надо сказать немного побаиваясь последствий своих глупых, гневных тирад.  
\- Да кому она вообще нужна... Эта долбанная романтика. Лучше бы и не заикался, - шептал Стайлз, шурша голубыми бахилами, которые никак не хотели налезать на ботинки. Но вот, наконец бахилы натянуты, куртка висит в гардеробной, а на плече неизменно скособочился рюкзак, не желая расставаться с владельцем. Парень вдохнул полной грудью и постучался в дверь.  
  
\- Ботинки обычно оставляют за дверью, Стайлз. Ты ведь не первый год, должен запомнить, - миловидная шатенка, врач-массажист первой категории Андреа Рассел, которую Стайлз привычно называл — Дреа, тонким пальчиком указала на выход. Стилински картинно вздохнул, подавил смешок, отмечая про себя, что слишком уж часто он сегодня вздыхает, и поплелся к двери, стягивая ботинки вместе с, как оказалось, ненужными бахилами, и выдворяя их из кабинета вон.  
  
\- Дреа, - промычал Стилински сквозь отверстие лицевой части стола. Всего две минуты, а Стайлз уже насчитал двенадцать голубых цветочков по периметру каждой напольной плитки — шесть крупных и шесть совсем маленьких, такого же василькового цвета, но с желтой серединкой. - А чем это так пахнет?  
Стилински немного вело... Незнакомые запахи ароматических масел и благовоний щекотали ноздри, туманили разум, расслабляли тело. И, хоть, массаж являлся мероприятием лечебным и выписывался строго по показаниям лечащего врача, Андреа всегда превращала его в нечто увлекательное. Часто Стайлз отключался еще во время сеанса, реже - после. А когда Дреа, смеясь, будила его — бормотал неразборчиво - «Дреааа, ты — богиняяя, каких нет на свете белом!».  
\- Пачули снимет беспокойство, принесет в душу мир и покой; масло тимьяна расслабит напряженные мышцы; несколько капель лаванды и иланг-иланга подействуют успокаивающее, избавят от страха, усталости, а лимон поможет держать ум в ясности, пока тело будет отдыхать, - мелодичный голос массажистки прошелестел словно вдалеке. «Она определенно волшебница, может познакомить Дреа с Дитоном?» — подумал не выспавшийся школьник, глаза которого уже начали слипаться.  
Андреа включила приятную музыку, звуки которой нежно перекатывались в пространстве комнаты, обволакивали стайлзовое сознание, уносили прочь проблемы, заставляли забыть на время о тех моментах, о которых Стайлз предпочел бы забыть навсегда. Мягко рассеивали приглушенный свет лампочки в натяжном потолке, освещая лишь ту часть кабинета, где свет требовался для комфортного выполнения сеанса массажа. Горели зажженные свечи. Маленькие «чайные» таблетки, восковые пеньковые, ароматические фигурные, они насыщали кабинет причудливыми очертаниями от танцующего, дрожащего при малейшем дуновении воздуха, пламя.  
Стайлз снова грустно вздохнул.  
\- Расслабься, Стайлз, ты почему-то очень напряжен, - Дреа уже приступила к массажу, нанося легкими поглаживаниями теплое, пахнущее грейпфрутом, скользкое масло на кожу.  
«Потому что вечером меня ждет самый пренастоящий большой серый волк, который обязательно съест меня за то, что я ему наговорил. Какой же я идиот… Если он откусит мой язык, я буду только рад» - Стайлзу конечно показалось, что эти слова он подумал. Конечно же, подумал, не мог же он произнести их вслух…  
\- Бог, мой, Стилински…, - теплые ладони Дреа замерли на миг, прекратив растирать по телу массажное масло. – Ты что такое говоришь?  
\- Не бери в голову, Дреа, это я так…, - окончательно проваливаясь в дрему, пробормотал разомлевший мальчишка.  
  
Руки плавно скользили по спине, надавливая, разминая, постукивая, плавно перемещаясь на плечи, массируя каждый сантиметр кожи до кончиков расслабленных пальцев. Стайлза даже пришлось растолкать, чтобы перевернулся с живота на спину.   
\- Боже, у тебя волшебные руки, Дреа! Скотт многое теряет, что отказывается от ТАКОГО массажа – эти свечи, аромамасла… Сплошной кайф!  
\- У Скотта астма – ему ароматы только во вред, - рассмеялась массажистка и плеснула на ладонь немного розмаринового масла.  
\- Ни хрена у него не астма…, - прошептал подросток, закрывая отяжелевшие веки, снова окунаясь в мир блаженного покоя, так недостающего Стайлзу Стилински последнее время, особенно с Дереком. Нет, с ним, конечно, Стайлз чувствовал себя защищенным донельзя – Хейл хоть и грубоватый, но никогда не причинял Стайлзу вреда. Подзатыльники, правда, были не в счет.  
\- Дреа, можно тебя спросить кое о чем? По твоему мнению, в отношениях романтика необходима? Или – ну её на фиг? Есть один человек, которого я… кхм… скажем, неровно к нему дышу. Но этот человек совсем не романтик, ни свечек тебе, ни массажа… Цветы не любит, в парк развлечений не затащишь и силком, а из музыки - тяжелый рок…  
Усердно разминали икроножные мышцы ловкие пальцы Андреа – сильные, длинные, немного шершавые. Парень насторожился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, которые вызывали эти, казалось бы, незнакомые, чужие, руки. Загрубевшие ладони скользнули вверх, по ноге, кожу царапнули когти…  
Какие на хрен когти??!!  
\- Дреа…? - севшим от страха голосом выдохнул Стайлз, мгновенно каменея всем телом, становясь похожим на твердую, мраморную статую.  
\- Немного именем ошибся, Стайлз…, - хрипловатый чувственный голос колыхнул тонкие волоски на виске подростка. Стайлз дернулся, но цепкие руки крепко схватили его за запястья, пригвождая к мягким подлокотникам массажного стола. Стайлз понял, что попал...


	4. Никогда не угрожай, если не можешь выполнить.

\- О Боже…, - просипел школьник, распахнул карие глазищи и уставился остекленевшим взором на спокойное, без малейших эмоций, словно высеченное из гранита лицо альфы.  
\- Опять не угадал, - мужчина неохотно разжал пальцы, освобождая запястья мальчишки из захвата. Хейл потянулся к флакону массажного масла, задумчиво повертел его в руках, прочитал состав и усмехнулся мыслям, пчелиным роем гудевших сейчас в его темноволосой голове. Стайлз же не мог не воспользоваться подаренной свободой. Лежать и спокойно дожидаться расплаты он не собирался. Рывком поднявшись, подросток уже свесил ноги со стола, намереваясь дать деру, как неведомая сила тут же опрокинула его обратно, прижав к мягкой фланелевой простынке. Утробный рык зародился в груди, Дерек сверкнул глазами.  
\- Не рыпайся. Лежи спокойно.  
\- Куда ты дел Дреа? А ну, верни обратно! – Стайлз задыхался, сердце нещадно отбивало ритм, пропускало удар за ударом. Теперь он боялся по-настоящему. Боялся сурового, каменного выражения лица Хейла, потому что знал, что за те слова, что он имел глупость сморозить, вновь и вновь мучая голосовую почту Дерека, его спокойно могли убить.   
«И никто не найдет окровавленное, бездыханное, растерзанное мощным, сверхсильным существом тело, раскиданное по кускам на дне какого-нибудь заброшенного оврага на краю Канадско-американской границы. Никто не станет там даже искать… Вот она, твоя карма, Стайлз Стилински. Умереть, даже толком не начиная жить…»  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы командовать, Стайлз, - злился ли Дерек на школьника? Нет, не злился. Скорей был раздосадован выходкой Стилински. Но Стайлзу об этом знать не обязательно, пусть немного помучается. Забавно было наблюдать, как нервно блестят глаза парнишки, как часто и шумно он дышит, ощущать, как быстро бьется его молодое сердце.  
Мужчина выдавил несколько капель на ладонь, и стал растирать между пальцев душистую масляную жидкость.   
\- Что ты с ней сделал? – прошептал паренек, донельзя широко раскрывая глаза, становясь похожим на загнанного олененка. Дереку стало смешно, но ни один мускул не дрогнул на красивом лице оборотня. Альфа промолчал, не ответил на вопрос. А руки, щедро сдобренные маслом, продолжили увлекательный путь к выпирающим ключицам Стилински, не оставляя парню ни малейшего выбора, как подчиниться их требовательному напору.   
\- Дерееек…  
\- Ммм? – сложенные лодочкой ладони, мягко скользя по масляной коже, как коньки по льду, добрались до плоского живота, высекая искры из напряженного тела Стайлза. Подросток неосознанно выгнулся навстречу ласкающим рукам, облизнул слишком сухие, ставшие вдруг безумно чувствительными, шершавые губы. Сердце подпрыгнуло вновь, выдавая парнишку с головой.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?... Ох, черт! – зашипел Стайлз. Руки Дерека, до этого мявшие живот, дразняще забрались под кромку боксеров, и теперь осторожно массировали паховую область, не касаясь вздыбившегося члена. Черт, черт, черт! Тысячу раз, черт! Прикосновения Хейла действовали, словно самый сильный афродизиак, Стайлз не умел этому противиться. Не придумали еще лекарства от яда, имя которому Дерек Хейл. Вот Стилински и приходилось медленно, мучительно сладко умирать, каждый раз, когда жесткие пальцы альфы выжигали касанием кожу, будто раскаленным тавро.  
\- Делаю, что? – невинно поинтересовался Дерек, слегка царапая бледную кожу под боксерами когтями.  
\- Сначала доведешь меня до полуобморочного состояния, а потом съешь так же, как и Дреа? – парень едва языком ворочал от удовольствия. Настоящий животный страх и чистейшая похоть смешались причудливым коктейлем в воспаленном мозгу Стайлза. Ему опять хотелось… Хотелось, чтобы Дерек схватил его большими ручищами, перевернул на живот, подмял под себя, прижимаясь твердой мощной грудью к влажной от пота и масла спине подростка. Хотелось скулить щенком и потираться о бедро хозяина, выпрашивая очередную вкуснятину. Хотелось до жути почувствовать в себе крупный альфистый, налившийся до твердости стали, член. Ну и пусть потом съест, зато Стилински умрет с блаженной улыбкой на губах, распятый на массажном столе тяжелым телом Дерека Хейла.  
\- Перестань нести чушь, - хлестко приказал Хейл, проводя когтем в опасной близости от шершавой мошонки. Стилински охнул, дернул бедрами, влажный язык снова облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я её не ел. Тебя – еще подумаю, а твоя Андреа преспокойно слушает радио у себя в машине на полпути к своему небольшому, уютному домику..  
\- А кто же тебя впустил? – ослабев от прикосновений Хейла, робко спросил Стайлз.  
\- Деньги решают все, малыш…  
\- Ты подкупил Дреа? – от возмущения у Стайлза голова кругом пошла. Или это от эротического наваждения, вызванного опытными пальцами альфы, интимной обстановкой и возбуждающими ароматами?  
Дерек снова рыкнул на школьника, наслаждаясь тенью страха в его карамельных глазах.  
\- …Не только Дреа… А сейчас расслабься наконец.  
\- Боже…, - полустон-полувздох сорвался с губ подростка, когда длинные, покрытые маслом, пальцы Дерека обхватили до боли напряженный орган и стали нежно скользить вверх, к упругой головке, из которой уже сочилась влага. Хейл стиснул челюсть, пытаясь утихомирить бушевавший в венах огонь. Словно жидкая лава, он гнал кровь по телу, обрушиваясь волной в самые чувствительные места. Альфа едва удерживался от того, чтобы не швырнуть подростка лицом о стол, и не втопить в него свое крепкое тело, упиваясь стонами, бьющегося под ним Стайлза. Но он обещал. Обещал самому себе, что попробует, ради Стайлза, ради них обоих. Подарит любимому олененку, маленькой занозе в упругой заднице Дерека Хейла, болтливому гиперактивному лягушонку настоящий романтический вечер. Губы Дерека дрогнули в демонической усмешке.   
А вечерок то получился с перцем… Остро, пряно, жгуче, приправляя якобы банальную романтику сыпучей щепоткой адреналина.  
Дерек оторвался от Стайлза лишь на мгновение, чтобы стряхнуть с тела рубашку, являя жадному взгляду школьника идеально накаченный торс. У Стайлза сперло дыхание. Остро нуждаясь в Дереке, парень потянулся губами к таким близким кубикам пресса, но был остановлен. Тяжелая ладонь, легонько сжала шею мальчишки. Совсем легонько, да… Но Стайлз знал, как никто – какая скрыта в ней сила. Хейл мог за секунду переломить хребет человеку, лишить самого ценного – жизни.  
Стайлз все еще боялся, хотя боязнь неизбежной смерти медленно начинала сходить «на нет».  
Надавливая на горло Стилински, лениво лаская подушечками пальцев спрятанную сонную артерию, ощущая гулкие удары пульса, Дерек второй рукой неторопливо потянул вниз боксеры подростка. Стайлз не сопротивлялся. Просто лежал на массажном столе, на бледно-салатовой фланелевой простынке, смотрел на альфу сквозь полуприкрытые веки и сдерживал стоны. Изо всех сил…, закусив губу зубами…, вдавливая пальцы в края подлокотников…   
Не успел Стайлз почувствовать прохладу воздуха обнаженной головкой, как её накрыли влажные, горячие губы Хейла.  
\- Ооох… ты, бог ты мой… Как же круто…, - шептал Стайлз, метаясь по узкому столу, словно в бреду. А Дерек насаживался ртом на плоть подростка. Быстро, рвано, влажно… Лишь изредка, с невыносимо дразнящей медлительностью, выпуская подрагивающий член на свободу, для того, чтобы вновь вобрать его губами.  
\- Дер…, - Стайлз находился на грани, ему уже было плевать на всю романтику мира, только бы ощутить на себе всю тяжесть мускулистого тела оборотня.  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - немного грубовато оборвал мальчика Хейл на полуслове. Его глаза уже затягивались алым поверх зеленовато-орехового оттенка радужки, клыки отчетливо проступили под верхней губой.  
Ангел смерти… Демон… Ликан.  
Сверхъестественное создание, порожденное не то Богом, не то Дьяволом.  
Стайлз не мог отвести завороженного взгляда от Дерека. Хейл не обратился, он сумел обрести верх над зверем, живущим внутри него долгие годы, но волк все же проявил себя. В глухом рычании, подстегивающим Стайлза к новой порции дрожи. В слегка загнутых, бритвенно-острых когтях.  
Стайлз понял – лучше молчать, не провоцировать волка. Но, как ни странно, страх испарился, будто его и не было.  
\- Дерек, я много тебе наговорил… Аууу, черт! – мальчишку предупредительно укусили в шею, заставляя замолчать, но, как известно, это то, единственное, что давалось Стилински с огромным трудом. – Прости, я так не думаю на самом деле. Просто внутри накипело, я… Короче, прости меня. Я тебя…  
Стайлз дрожал от удовольствия и переполнявших его эмоций, сбивчивое дыхание рваными клочками выталкивалось из легких, глаза жмурились от кайфа. Нереального, самого крутого в мире кайфа…  
Дерек накрыл губы Стайлза своими, настойчиво вторгаясь в рот языком, подчиняя, требуя, исследуя…  
А затем, напомнив утреннюю сцену за кухонным столом, уперся руками по обе стороны от Стилински в подлокотники, и, низко наклонился к желанному лицу подростка, затуманенным взглядом всматриваясь в карамельные глаза, отмечая каждую любимую родинку, выдыхая в приоткрытые, влажные от постоянного облизывания, губы мальчишки.  
\- Никогда никому не угрожай, если не можешь выполнить угрозу, Стайлз. Никогда не угрожай МНЕ. Никогда не буди во мне монстра, который сможет отыграться на тебе, если, в один прекрасный день, ему надоест выслушивать твои глупые бредни. Ты понял, Стайлз?  
Стилински честно старался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Дерек. Альфа изумительно пах розмарином и грейпфрутом, а еще осенними листьями, и неизменным эспрессо, который выпивал в день по три-четыре чашки. Тихо потрескивали свечки, ненавязчиво лилась музыка из динамиков. Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что лампочки в потолке не горят…  
\- Я понял, чувак, я…  
\- Идиот, - закончил за парня Хейл, и звякнул пряжкой ремня. Черные джинсы с шелестом упали на пол, оставляя на альфе один лишь светлые боксеры.  
\- Так ты…  
\- Слышал все, что ты говорил Андреа.  
\- Может, хватит меня перебивать?  
\- А то, что? – с вызовом прорычал альфа, полыхнув коронным взглядом.  
\- Ничего, - хрипло прошептал подросток, притягивая Дерека к себе, впиваясь в губы далеко не нежным, и уж точно не романтическим поцелуем.  
\- Я никогда тебя не отпущу, ты же знаешь, да? – устраняя последнюю тканевую преграду, прошептал Дерек Стайлзу в губы.  
\- Ты быстрей меня сожрешь с потрохами, а из костей сваришь суп, и…  
\- Стайлз! – снова рыкнул Дерек.  
\- Ч-что…? – Стайлз снова утратил возможность дышать, когда почувствовал, как крупная, размером со сливу, бархатная головка вжалась в скользкий от массажного масла вход… Парень заерзал под Дереком, медленно втягивая напряженную плоть в себя, обхватывая внутренними мышцами, словно тугим кольцом, едва не растекаясь лужей от невообразимого наслаждения, которое мог подарить только ликан.  
\- Молчи… Наслаждайся романтикой…  
Дерек вошел до упора.  
  
FIN


End file.
